Faramir and Eowyn: Lord of the Rings Lovestory
by TealWriter971
Summary: This is just a small little fanfiction about Faramir, Boromir's brother, and Eowyn, daughter of Theoden, falling in love.


Faramir and Eowyn  
The story of Faramir and Eowyn is a long and interesting one. You must first understand  
Eowyn's love for another. It all begins with a ring. A very brave hobbit named Frodo has to go  
on a journey to destroy an evil ring, but during his journey, the lands and kingdoms around  
Mordor with plunge into battle. There will be much blood and war, but nothing can stop Frodo  
from succeeding in his goal. With the help of Samwise Gamgey, he will achieve greatness.  
Merry and Pippin, some of Frodo's close friends, also tag along in the journey. Yet, these two  
are trouble causers. Pippin looks into the crystal ball powered by the ring, and get's himself in  
trouble. He must be split up from Merry. This is where Eowyn becomes friends with Merry.  
Merry needs a friend because he is without his other half, Pippin. Eowyn befriends Merry  
and teaches him how to fight in a war. When the time comes for Rohan to leave for battle,  
the king, Theoden, will not allow Merry to fight. Eowyn does not like this, so she leaves for  
battle as well, and takes Merry with her. It is in the battle of Minesterith. When she is brought  
back to the castle she catches a glimpse of Faramir admiring her. This is truly amazing because  
not long before, she was madly in love with Aragorn. Aragorn denied her though. He is already  
in love with an elf princess named Arwen. Eowyn can not help but be flattered that someone  
is interested in her. For this to make sense though, the story of Faramir is of most importance as  
well. His story begins with his brother, Boromir. Boromir was part of the fellowship, a group of men used to help Frodo on his  
quest. Boromir was attached to the ring. It called to him in a stronger way than it did others. He almost killed Frodo because of  
it. Then, the orcs flooded the woods. Boromir fought bravely to defend Pippin and Merry, but he was hit with three arrows, and  
could no longer stand to fight. His death changed his father. The steward mourned strongly for Boromir, but this stirred a hatred  
for his other son, Faramir. Faramir went of into battle to prove his worth to his father. While in battle, he was taken down by  
arrows, but he was not killed. His father truly believed his other son was dead, and he sent him to be burned. Pippen was here  
at this point because of the crystal ball. He knew that Faramir was alive, and made it his job to save him. He finally was able  
to save him from being burned, and Faramir is in recovery when he sees Eowyn. This is not the only moment the two share  
together. She is looking at the world, starting to lose hope, adn he comes and takes hold of her hand. She then rests her head  
on his shoulder as the two look off into the distance. This is all you get of the two of them, but that is what I am here for.  
The unwritten story of Eowyn and Faramir:  
After the war, and all was well in the world, Eowyn returned to Rohan, and Faramir lived as a knight for Gondor. He was on  
a quest to sign the official alliance of Gondor and Rohan, when he got to see her again. She appears to sign the documents, and  
she decided to go on a stroll with him throught the castle. They talked and laughed, and generally just enjoyed eachother's  
pressence. This did not last long though. It was time for Faramir to make the journey back to Gondor. It was then that Eowyn  
said, "I don't want you to leavc. I enjoy having you here." Faramir replyed with," I must get the papers back to Gondor, but  
I will be back my Lady." "I have a better idea,"she replied, " I shall go with you. It will be nice to see old friends again, and this  
way we will have more time to speak with eachother." "That sounds like a splendid idea!" Then the two ran off together into the  
evening. One night on the trip, they were both sitting by the fire, and Faramir mentioned that people have told tales of how  
Eowyn can sing very nicely. He asked her if she would allow him to hear the legend. She sang a sweet lullaby to Faramir, and  
he fell even more in love with this beautiful woman. Then, two went off into their separate tents. He must allow for this to  
remain innocent until he has the blessing of her older brother. They traveled on together. After a few more nights, it started to  
get much colder. As Eowyn lyed in her tent, freezing, she decided she'd had enough. She gathered her shoes and darted to the  
tent where Faramir slept. When she entered, she saw the beauty of his unawakened face. No troubles or worries, just serenity.  
She crossed the floor and lyed down next to him. Just as she was almost asleep, she heard him awaken, and wrap his arm  
around her to offer her warmth. No questions were asked, and the two just slept. The next day, they arrived back in Gondor.  
Eowyn was filled with excitment to see her old friend Aragorn. He welcomed her with open arms. She caught up with Arwen,  
and the group enjoyed a lovely dinner together. Later that night, Faramir was with Aragorn. "My friend, I am afraid that I  
must tell you that I am headed to Rohan." "What is this you speak of? You just went on a journey for me. Why would you need  
to go back?" " I must follow my heart, which in this case leads me to follow her, Eowyn. I have fallen for her, and I intend to  
not let her get away. I will work with her brother, and then hope that she will agree to marry me." " Faramir, I had no idea. It  
makes sense now. She really came here because she wanted to spend time with you, not to see me and Arwen. I hope you two are  
very happy together." " I hope so too." The next day, Faramir went to find Eowyn. "Eowyn, we must return to Rohan." "You are  
coming with me? You live here, you will just have to make the journey back again." "It is alright, I will not let you travel on  
your own. I shall go with you. I will enjoy some time in Rohan." "Well, alright. I will definitaly enjoy the company." Then the  
two set off on their journey again. When they reached Rohan, Theodred, Eowyn's brother was more than happy to see Faramir.  
He wanted such a brilliant soldier on their defenses. Faramir asked Theodred to keep their agreement a secret. He wanted to  
surprise Eowyn. Eowyn was walking with Faramir, and telling him a sweet stroy of her childhood, when he stopped. She turned  
and asked him if something was wrong. He simply told her that he had been hiding something that he just couldn't keep inside.  
"I have deep feelings for you Eowyn. I have for a while. I even moved here and started on the forces with your brother just so I  
wouldn't have to leave you again. I am sorry that this is so sudden." "That is quite alright Faramir, for I feel the same as you. I  
thought it was just inside my head, much like my feelings for Aragorn were. It truly pleases me to hear you say that you feel as  
I." "How could I not? You are simply breathtaking." Then the two lovers shared their first kiss. Faramir felt that he could not  
continue on without the blessing of her brother. He must speak with him at once. Eowyn only found this made Faramir a better  
man. He had strong morals in wanting to make sure that the relationship was blessed and real. He spoke with Theodred  
immediatly, and to his surprise, Theodred had already thought the two were a couple. He said that he could not picture a better  
man for Eowyn, and Faramir most definitaly had his blessing. Faramir and Eowyn could not be happier. They were joyous in  
planning their wedding, and when the special day finally arrived, it was better than either of them could have imagined. All  
of their friends came, including Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo. Even Legolas and Gimely came to celebrate. Everyone they knew  
and loved came to enjoy the joining of Faramir and Eowyn. The wedding was beautiful. In the castle, beside the white tree, the  
two said their vows, and were married. Of course, the party afterwards got a little out of hand. The hobbits started dancing on  
the tables, and Gimley and Legolas played another drinking game. It was just like old times, except new relationships were  
brewed. In the future of Faramir and Eowyn, was a son and a daughter. A son named Alvar for magical warrior, and a Daughter  
named Nuriel for light or fire of God. The parents would live a long and happy life with their children. The children would  
grow up to have many adventures, but that is a story for another time.


End file.
